Into the Walking Dead By: Kya Original Story by Robert Kirkman
by TheLightBringerKya
Summary: Just a Prologue to a story I'm working on. Feel free to give me some feedback, I'm open to Concrit! This one is going to rated like teenish, because of like...blood and gore and foul language but later some of these will be more mature. The characters from the show will be added later, this is just for my character for right now. They'll come around soon So no worries
Into The Walking Dead

TheLightBringerKya

Prologue

Hey, my name is…well my name is just Kya now. I changed it once things well...turned to shit. When the world came to an end, it was just me and her. I had an older sister,you

see, but she didn't last very long. She died almost as soon as it began, she may have even been one of the first in our area who just so happened to die when this all happened.

She had gotten into a car accident with a drunk driver, her car flipped multiple times and she was thrown from her vehicle. They pronounced her dead at the scene and then

called me. I was her only emergency contact number I guess. And when I came, I saw her there, lying on the floor. I could hardly tell it was her, her face was torn to shreds, her

right arm laid about two feet away from her. I remember the only thing I could do was cry, cry and look at the body of my sister. They covered her with a large, white sheet while

they waited for someone to collect her remains. It's hard, seeing someone you've spent your whole life with, taken away because of some idiot. But I wish that's how it ended

for her, I wish she would have just died, but she didn't. They went to move her and then it happened; she sprang up and that was it. She had the morgue technician around the

neck, then blood, lots of blood. Luckily, the police officer hadn't left yet; he hesitated. I yelled, for whatever was left in me, I wanted him to end her. I knew what this was; I

knew in my heart, she wasn't suppose to come back. I yelled for him to shoot; to put her out of her misery. He did; I still don't know if it was because I spooked him, or if he too

knew. First in the chest, she didn't stop; then again in the head, that was enough. The man she bit, the man whose throat she opened with her teeth; he would come back too.

I told the police officer what was going to happen, I wasn't waiting around any longer to see it. Less than a few hours later, the world was already going to hell. I was alone now,

I was a college student from Florida, that was all...nothing special. I was just your average everyday,awkward, anti-social, art major. I didn't get any special escort, I didn't get to

go anywhere safe early. Important people left earlier than the rest of us; by plane, by helicopter, by police escort…but not us. I went underground in our college, there were

other students down there. But, the Military came later and began…well, clearing the area. I hid in archives, they ran deep underground and held books and computers that

stored all kinds of information. I went back up a day or so after they cleared out my college mates, their bodies littered the floor. They were careful now, headshots; things must

be getting serious. I collected all the leftover food there was and headed back into archives. I stayed down there for weeks, that is until the lights went out. I guess the

generator finally went down and once I could no longer read, once I could no longer see and I had to live in darkness; I decided it was time to leave. When I headed back up I

could smell them, the corpses had started rotting. I covered my nose with my sleeve and headed passed them. As I left I could see more and more corpses, some had already

changed before being shot; most of them…not. I still remember how it felt, to pass through those doors one last time. To feel the air rush over my skin and instead of hearing

the sound of sirens or people being rushed around; there was nothing...only silence. I saw a few of them while I was heading to my car, just a few, they walked slow and

groaned ever so softly. Luckily for me, I have always duck and dodged to stay out of the view of nearly everyone. Quietly through bushes, around poles, through old parts of the

building people rarely ever tread. My car was still there, it had a few splashes of blood on it, but nothing too serious. It was an old 2004 Mercedes Benz it was a gift from my

grandparents. Unfortunately for me, it was white...eh, not a good apocalypse color. I climbed in, started it up and drove. I decided it was best not to take the freeway and took a

back road to get out of the town. There were a lot of them, I could see them walking along the freeway as I passed under it. A few tried to follow the sound of my car and fell off

the side. These were once people, but now, I didn't know what they were. I watched Florida disappear behind me, and then the border of Georgia appeared before me. I could

see a sign that said Sanctuary and it showed a map that was darn out with pencil. I guess that would be my best bet, maybe I could find a safe place with military and walls or

anything really. Everything had gotten messed up so fast; I guess I didn't even have time to feel it. I just kept moving forward, dreading the day when I would finally break

down. But that day wasn't day, not now; hopefully not ever. I had a goal now though; I would make my way there and just hope for the best. I'm not much of a people person,

but I'd read enough books and seen enough movies to know I couldn't survive alone; or at least it was really hard to. But I wouldn't make it there without food, a place to stay

for the night, and most of all a weapon. That's where my journey began, driving toward whatever was out there...hope I guess.

(This is just the beginning, If you guys like it or feel I need to revise, go ahead and leave a review and let me know! I do plan on including the characters from the Comic Book/ TV Show. Because I don't have the Comic Book on hand, I'll start with who is on the TV Show first and will be styling the characters after them~ ^_^ Thanks for reading)


End file.
